As the volume of genetic sequence information available increases, genomics research and subsequent drug design efforts increase as well. A number of institutions are actively mining the available genetic sequence information to identify correlations between genes, gene expression and phenotypes (e.g., presence and/or identity of pathogens in sample, disease states, metabolic responses, and the like).
Despite substantial efforts made, existing approaches for analyzing nucleic acid molecules still suffer from inaccuracies and/or inefficiencies and may not provide sufficient information that is accurate, fast, and cost effective.
Thus, the art is in need of improved methodologies.